A conventional smart television set is always standalone. Hardware circuits and software inside the conventional smart television set can independently perform the functions of the conventional LCD television set, and can independently perform the functions equivalent to computer programs execution. The conventional smart television set works in a way similar to integrating the conventional LCD television set and a conventional computer into an electronic machine.
Conventional smartphones not only have conventional mobile phone functions but also have handheld computer functions. The conventional smartphones are each equipped with a connector for external connection with a plurality of devices, including, for example, a USB flash drive, a keyboard, or a liquid crystal display.
The inventor of the present invention understands that the functions of a conventional smart television set and the functions of a conventional smartphone cannot be integrated with each other because of a lack of a design for integration of a hardware silicon intellectual property (IP) chip. Therefore, the inventor is eager to devise an invention and make improvements. Hence, the inventor puts forth a LCD television set capable of external connection with an application processor.